Zinogre/Galerie de Photo
Images officielles Game model Renders of Zinogre. Sans arrière-plan File:MHP3-Zinogre Render 001.png|MHP3 Render File:MHP3-Zinogre Render 002.png|MHP3 Render File:MHP3-Zinogre Render 004.png|MHP3 Render File:MH4-Zinogre Render 001.png|MH4 Render File:MHShibunosato-Zinogre Render 001.png|Unknown Generation Render MHDFVG-Jinouga.png|MHDFVG Render MHO-Zinogre Render 002.png|MHO Zinogre Avec arrière-plan File:MHP3-Zinogre Render 001.jpg|MHP3 Render File:MHP3-Zinogre Render 002.jpg|MHP3 Render MHO-Zinogre Render 002.jpg|MHO Zinogre Icônes Icônes du Zinogre, tirées des opus. File:MHP3-Zinogre Icon.png|MHP3 Icon File:MH3U-Zinogre Icon.png|MH3U Icon File:MH4-Zinogre Icon.png|MH4 Icon File:MH10th-Zinogre Icon.png|10th Anniversary Icon Artworks officiels Artworks officiels et Fonds d'écrans du Zinogre. Jinouga-art.png Game Cover-MHP3 JPN.jpg|MHP3RD Box Art Jinouga's Thunder.jpg Zinogre Art.png File:MH 10th Anniversary-Official Wallpaper 001.jpg|10th Anniversary Wallpaper File:MH 10th Anniversary-Official Wallpaper 002.jpg|10th Anniversary Wallpaper File:MHRoC-Zinogre Card 001.jpg|Roar of Cards card File:MHRoC-Zinogre Art 001.jpg|MHRoC Card Art File:MH 10th Anniversary-Zinogre Wallpaper 001.jpg|10th Anniversary Wallpaper File:MH 10th Anniversary-Zinogre Wallpaper 002.jpg|10th Anniversary Wallpaper Images du jeu Image venant du jeu du Zinogre. Monster Hunter Portable 3rd File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 006.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 007.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 008.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 009.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 010.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 011.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 012.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 013.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 014.jpg File:MHP3-Zinogre Screenshot 015.jpg Jinouga01.jpg Jinouga03.jpg Jinouga08.jpg Jinouga Intro.png Jinougaface.jpg MHP3RD Zinogre charge.jpg Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate File:MH3U-Zinogre Screenshot 001.jpg File:MH3U-Zinogre Screenshot 002.jpg File:MH3U-Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg MH3U-Zinogre Screenshot 004.jpg MH3U-Zinogre Screenshot 005.jpg MH3U-Zinogre Screenshot 006.jpg MH3U-Zinogre Screenshot 007.jpg MH3U Zinogre 01.jpg MH3U Zinogre 02.jpg MH3U Zinogre 03.jpg MH3U Zinogre 04.jpg MH3U Zinogre 05.jpg MH3U Zinogre 06.jpg MH3U Zinogre 07.jpg MH3U Zinogre 08.jpg MH3U Zinogre 09.jpg MH3U HD Zinogre.jpeg|MH3U Zin thunder ball block.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 01.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 02.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 03.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 04.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 05.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 06.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 07.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 08.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 09.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 10.jpg MH3U Zinogre vs hunter 11.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Zinogre mh4(1).jpg Zinogre mh4(2).jpg Zinogre mh4(3).jpg Zinogre mh4(4).jpg Zinogre mh4(5).jpg File:MH4-Zinogre Strategy.jpg|Strategies page Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate File:MH4U-Zinogre Screenshot 001.png File:MH4U-Zinogre Screenshot 001.jpg File:MH4U-Zinogre Screenshot 002.jpg MH4U-Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg MH4U-Zinogre Screenshot 004.jpg MH4U-Zinogre Screenshot 005.jpg MH4U-Zinogre Screenshot 006.jpg MH4U-Zinogre Screenshot 007.jpg Monster Hunter Online MHO-Zinogre Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Zinogre Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Zinogre Screenshot 004.jpg Monster Hunter Frontier FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 001.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 002.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 004.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 005.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 006.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 007.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 008.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 009.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 010.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 011.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 012.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 013.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 014.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 015.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 016.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 017.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 018.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 019.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 020.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 021.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 022.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 023.jpg FrontierGen-Zinogre Screenshot 024.jpg MHP3rd Ecology Book Scans Jinouga Scan 8.jpg Jinouga Scan 1.jpg Jinouga Scan 2.jpg Jinouga Scan 3.jpg Jinouga Scan 4.jpg|Zinogre's muscular structure. Jinouga Scan 5.jpg|A baby Zinogre. Jinouga Scan 6.jpg|Zinogre weapons Jinouga Scan 7.jpg|Zinogre armor Jinouga Figurine.jpg|Zinogre Figurine Monster Hunter Diary G MHDFVG-Jinouga.png|Zinogre, as it appears in MHD:FVG Artwork du Zinogre. Zinogre.jpg|All Credit to Yaya. Multimonstres.jpg|All Credit to Ano. Zinogre 1 Épéiste.jpg|All Credit to Aoin. Zinogre 1.jpg|All Credit to Kitsune N. Zinogre 2.jpg|All Credit to Poaro. Duo Zynogres.jpg|All Credit to Rained. Zinogre 3.jpg|All Credit to Dysmea.|link=http://fr.mogapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Dysmea Zinogre Power.jpg|All credit to Uodo. Zinogre Female.jpg|All Credit to Windtalker. Zinogre 5.jpg|All Credit to Youichi. Zinogre Artilleur Armure.jpg|All credit to Ano. Zinogre Armor.jpg|All credit to Poaro. Zinogre Armora.jpg|All Credit to Realmbw. Zinograrmor.jpg|All Credit to Rixingyisha. Zinogre Mountains.jpg|All Credit to Ryuuta. Zinogre 18.jpg|All Credit to its Original Owner.|link=http://fr.mogapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Dysmea mh3u_serie___chibi_zinogre_by_9be-d5yfvxy.jpg|All Credit to 9Be.|link=http://9be.deviantart.com/ Jinougarmor.jpg|All credit to Pixiv ID 673 491. Jinouga Armoraaa.jpg|All credit to Amksr417. Jinouga Kombat.jpg|All credit to Deadman. Jin Ou Ga.jpg|All credit to Fujiwara Hisashi. Jinou VS Narga.jpg|All credit to Kai. Jinouga x Hunter.jpg|All credit to Miwa Shirou. Jinouga's Peace.jpg|All credit to Olmatown. Kusha VS H Zinogre.jpg|All credit to Gateofrage. Zinogre Tribal.png|Dessin Tribal d'un zinogre|link=Zinogre tête de zinogre tribal.jpg|dessin tribal d'une tête de zinogre|link=Zinogre Zinogre peinture.jpg|Fan art by @chameleonrock sur twitter Autres Fichier:Revoltech_Zinogre.jpg en:Zinogre Photo Gallery